pretty_countryfandomcom-20200215-history
Pretty Country: One More Happy Experience
(プリティー・カントリー もう一度幸せな経験 Mō ichido Shiawase na Keiken, lit. "Pretty Country: Happy Experience Once Again") is a life simulation rhythm game. It is the second game in the main Pretty Country series, that was released on 21 November 2007 in Japan for Wii. A Western localization was released on 4 June 2013 for Wii U instead. An enhanced remake for Nintendo Switch, titled Story of World: New Sunbeam Island, was released in Japan on 31 July 2019 and everywhere else on 2 October 2019. 'Development' The Western version was announced during a Maiyumeno Academy Direct on January 5, 2008 and originally intended to be released later in the same year. During E3 2008 on July 15, 2008, the gameplay and title were shown. It was revealed that the game's release date had been delayed until 2013, stating that "to ensure the game is the best it can be, our company asks that you wait for a longer time than we thought."Yeah, Maiyumeno Academy will localize Pretty Country: One More Happy Experience. retrieved February 9, 2013 Eventually, on June 4, 2013, Maiyumeno Academy announced a Western localization of Pretty Country: One More Happy Experience. 'Story' This game begins by offering players two lines of dialogue, in which they can choose their character's gender or leave it to nature. It is revealed that the character is traveling by pirate ship to Sunbeam Island to meet and deliver a gift to its "God". The airship, however, is invaded by rogue pirates and a fight ensues. During the fight the character is hit in the head and later revealed that they developed amnesia. The player was thrown out of the pirate ship, and ended up washed on Nerissa Port, where they are mistaken for a member of idol class who was supposed to be showing up soon to help run the town. Although this is quickly revealed not to be the case, the rival, named Michelle, was due to arrive is happy to let the player take over her job. From there on out, the player atract tourists, gain trust from the citizens of Sunbeam Island, and work around the island to unlock features needed to carry on with the slice of life aspects of this game. At the same time, the player will find a mysterious force at work in the nearby stages that is in need of investigation, with some idols being able to be interacted upon defeating. 'Differences' Compared to the later-released Story of World: New Sunbeam Island/''Story of World: Return to Sunbeam Island'', Pretty Country: One More Happy Experience has several different gameplay mechanics. *The layout of Sunbeam Island is different. In New Sunbeam Island, the island is based on Heligoland, a municipality in Schleswig-Holstein, Germany. *The player can choose one of 40 marriage candidates, 20 for each gender. **Bachelors are Alex, Bas, Brayden, Christoph, Daley, Flavio, Gaspard, Hadrien, Imre, Jan, Ji-han, Karsten, Luke, Marius, Pyotr, Riku, Sandro, Toni, Vincent, and Wenceslas. **Bachelorettes are Aria, Bea, Chloe, Dakota, Elise, Emily, Frey, Gilberta, Julia, Laetitia, Maja, Mary, Michelle, Rebecca, Seo-hyun, Serena, Valerie, Wilhelmina, Yevgeniya, Yui. **The other female idols appear under the same circumstances as regular villagers and are not marriageable. **Bachelorettes Jacqueline and Terézia do not appear because they were not introduced by Maiyumeno Academy back then. *Animals are Cow, Chicken, Sheep, and Horse. Other farm animals are not available. Each farm animal only have one breed (two colors for the horse). *There are only two pets: one dog and one cat. *''One More Happy Experience'' plays different Background Music in both Japanese and Western versions. In New Sunbeam Island, Background Music plays the same regardless the version. *Bas has no interest in any gifts, and the only way to raise his friendship is to talk to him daily. Items won't do anything to his XP unless it's for a festival. Some people say Bas acts snobby, but many seem to overlook the fact that all he asks for is relationship and conversation. Talk to him once or twice each day and his flower colours will increase. **This is changed New Sunbeam Island, where Bas can only accept gifts after the first main storyline is completed. His lack of interest on gifts has left for Prince Ferdinand and Princess Rosie. *Prince Ferdinand and Princess Rosie are not marriageable in One More Happy Experience. The two magical beings neither have icons on the player's bookshelf, appear in the Mr. Oliver's "Problematic townspeople" list, nor they accept gifts. *Marriage is performed much differently than in New Sunbeam Island. The player can only see Flower Events at purple, blue, yellow, and orange colors; the White Flower Event is not available. *Confession events are not available, as the going-steady Pendant did not exist. **In addition, if the player breaks up with a marriage candidate, the player themselves won't say they feel lost and want to go back together. *This game does have love events between two rivals in courtship, but no actual marriage between them. The rival weddings are just pretend weddings. The "rival couple" will not live together therefore cannot have children; they will just thank each other for talking with them after the "rival wedding". **In addition, Marius and Maja will not have a pretend wedding. 'Reference' Category:Games